


The lies and the consequences

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, someone’s gonna get K worded, supercorp not endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: “My truth is not a relief Lena, it’s more of a burden! it could put you in danger! It had put people in danger! Alex! She was… she was kidnapped because she knew who I am. She almost died Lena! And I can’t.. I can’t do that to you”  Kara tried to hold back sobs but she failed. Her knees feels so weak she grabbed onto Lena’s railings for support crumpling the cement under her palm.  “Knowing who I am… knowing I’m always heading into trouble front and center… that one day… One day I might not come back anymore… I didn’t want to burden you with that.”Or5.01 in a mind of a crazy person whose way of coping is more angst.





	The lies and the consequences

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my way of coping you’re free to scream at me later thank you very much. also Thank you to @jenny_kent12 she helped me end this one so big shout outs to you and the SCW yall can choke. Xx

** WORK TEXT. **

_ “ I’m Supergirl…. I have always been supergirl”_

_“And then one day you were so angry with me… with… with supergirl but you still loved Kara.” _

_“And I just kept thinking! If I could be Kara… just Kara.. then I could keep you as a friend” _

_ “I was selfish and scared and I didn’t wanna lose you so I kept pretending and never stopped” _

_“Please…. say something… Lena.” _

She’d finally told Lena. Moments before receiving her pulitzer award, Lena didn’t say anything. She just stared at her,eyes brimming with tears. She didn’t have time to say anything that’s what she put in her mind, She just didn’t have enough time to react because she was called for her speech.   
Kara sucked in a deep breath brushing the tears that have escaped her eyes,steadying her shuddering breaths before putting her glasses back in place. 

So it goes unnoticed—her sister—her friends, oblivious to her inner turmoil that exact moment.   
And Lena gave her speech, The crowd is silent absorbing every single word Lena said. 

_  
“ the world is full of liars” _

_“Some of the best liars in the world are members of my own family”_

_ “Kara Danvers” _

_ “Truth is Important...even if it’s not easy to accept.” _

That hit Kara more than she thought it would, it’s like a Kryptonite rocket hit her right in the chest—her heart breaking into millions of pieces knowing that it wasn’t just Lex Lena was referring to. It was them, each and every one of them, it was her.   
They kept ringing in her ears, insistent to be heard by her—etching themselves on her brain. And she’s supergirl she’s not afraid of many things but this is Lena and boy was she afraid to lose her. 

And then she walked up to the stage, shaking, afraid, unsure of what’s to come. But Lena sweet _ sweet _ Lena welcomed her with her arms open coaxing her into a hug. 

“You will always be my best friend” 

And Kara couldn’t help her sigh of relief. She’s still here, she still have Lena. She hasn’t lost her yet… or so she thought. 

The Villain—Midnight was it? Chose this moment… out of every moment there is, to wreak havoc. The people ran towards the exit, her friends scattered around the room to help everyone out before disappearing.

Since Lena already knew Kara didn’t hesitate when she climbed up a couple flight of stairs before looking back at Lena… removing her glasses in one swift movement

“I think that’s your cue… Supergirl”

The swarm of nanobots engulfed her body little by little covering her body with patches of blue. It’s her new suit. The insignia of the house of El proud on her chest the same shade of blue and red covering her body… but this time it was pants instead of those cheerleader skirts she used to hate. 

“Pants!” Kara grinned at Lena like an idiot, excited about the change to her suit but Lena just grinned back at her in return. Flying in position she’s followed by jonn and then there’s guardian rappelling down the second floor, Dreamer and Brainy and… and then there’s Alex “how do you guys change so fast” Danvers and together they defeated midnight. 

And so Kara thought that was it,The best night of her life. She received a prestigious award, told Lena her secret and she seems okay with it and defeated yet another villain all in one night. It couldn’t get any better than that could it? 

They retired for the night and everyone bid her goodbye after they celebrated on the bar, but Kara is far from tired the adrenaline rush of the evening still buzzing in her veins,she wanted to do something… maybe patrol around for the night, see if there’s people in need of help. Changing in her suit she lovingly stared at the item carefully cradled in her palm, her thumb brushing softly at the glass of the watch. At last, finally she can give this one to Lena. 

She flew into the night, taking her time feeling the wind that ruffles through her hair, Watching the city light beneath her she couldn’t help but smile, eyes crinkling at the side in the process. Letting the familiar tilt of her head as she tries to locate where Lena is a habit she can’t quite figure out how to stop. She tried, she really did but her sense have its own mind as it always… always finds a way to slip from her control and before she knew it, she's tuned in to Lena’s steady heartbeat. 

But this time it was frantic— far from calm. It beats wildly and loud and it sounds...angry? Eyebrows furrowing she tried to listen in more as she neared Lena’s penthouse 

“.... did you forgive Kara Danvers?” An unknown voice said, halting Kara into a stop when she heard her name. 

“She betrayed me… she broke my heart. I could never forgiver her.”

It feels like Gravity’s broken as Kara lost altitude and almost hit the top of the building she was above, feels like the earth deprived her of oxygen feeling the air being knocked out of her lungs, she couldn’t breathe.   
Lena didn’t forgive her, Lena’s trying to lie to her. 

She sped all the way to Lena’s apartment possibly a millisecond close to breaking the sound barrier, her tears threatening to spill as she landed on Lena’s balcony with force that shook the building. The loud thump of her boots connecting to the ground and the sound of cement breaking alerted Lena that it wasn’t just an earthquake. She went out of her balcony surprised to see Kara paying her a visit, inspecting her balcony’s floor. She’s surprised it withstand Kara’s harsh landing. 

“What are you do—“

“You didn’t forgive me.” 

Oh… Lena stood there frigidly her lips forming into a thin line. “It’s not what you—“ 

“Oh.. Oh no, it is exactly what I think.” Kara said with conviction. Her fierce blue eyes staring at her intently. 

“And what it is that you think Kara?” 

“You lied to me about being okay with my secret!”

Lena scoffed as she walked towards the corner of the balcony. Crossing her arms in her chest she stared back at Kara unafraid. “ that’s really something coming from someone who lied to me about who she is for years.” 

Kara shook her head with vigor tears spilling out of her eyes. “That’s not the same! I didn’t do it to hurt you! Lena Please if you’re… if you’re trying to do this to get even. If you’re doing something that will hurt us… will hurt you more, please don’t.” 

“I didn’t know... I didn’t know... you’d find it in yourself to finally… jesus christ... to finally tell me your secret.” 

“I didn’t know you already knew… how? Lena?” 

Lena smiled, a sad smile forced its way to her lips when she remembered how she shot Lex… how Lex have used Kara’s secret to hurt her in his dying breath. 

“Lex,He certainly knew how to play his cards. And your Identity was his ace.” 

Kara faced Lena, her eyes full of regrets and other things Lena doesn’t want to pay attention to. For years it has always been about Kara. How she did everything to keep her only friend today… or every other day is not one of those days because today it’s about her and the pain Kara inflicted to her. 

“Lena… believe me. All those things I’ve said to you on the ceremony all of them… all of them were true.” 

“Oh… I believe you alright, but it doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me ” 

“Then what are you doing! This isn’t you Lena, please.” Kara begged, feeling more tears well up in her eyes this is all her fault she pushed Lena to be the person she has always said Lena wouldn’t be. 

“I was about to… I tried to expose you—your identity. Assuming you didn’t hear that part.” Lena confessed her own eyes wet with angry tears. “But I couldn’t… I can't, because I know that’s what Lex would’ve wanted so I’m not gonna do it just to spite his corpse and wherever hell hole satan dragged his soul. But I was so tempted you know?”

“Because it’s not you. You would never be the same person as Lex was. You have your own path, you will always fall into the light.” 

Kara tried to reach out stepping forward and extending her arm only for Lena to flinch. she lowered her hand defeatedly. 

“Or maybe it’s me because I believed your lies more than the truth, because I know it will hurt me less. Maybe that’s why I’ve ignored the obvious, that you were supergirl and chose to suffer in silence while you continued lying to my face” Lena said gritting her teeth as anger flared up inside her. Kara made her look stupid, foolish even— doubted her as Supergirl as Kara tried to console her after. 

“How could you Kara? How could you face me as Kara and console me when you accused me of things I didn’t even do as Supergirl! How could you fucking stomach that?!” 

“My truth is not a relief Lena, it’s more of a burden! it could put you in danger! It had put people in danger! Alex! She was… she was kidnapped because she knew who I am. She almost died Lena! And I can’t.. I can’t do that to you” Kara tried to hold back sobs but she failed. Her knees feels so weak she grabbed onto Lena’s railings for support crumpling the cement under her palm. “Knowing who I am… knowing I’m always heading into trouble front and center… that one day… One day I might not come back anymore… I didn’t want to burden you with that.”

Kara stood there weakly like she was subdued to Kryptonite for a week or like she solar flared and caught an earth virus. 

“You’re everything to me Lena. You’re the kryptonite that makes me weak, the sun that… the sun that makes me strong but most of all you’re Lena… you.. you make me want to always come back… I always come back for you” Kara looked at Lena who was silently listening to her. Her tears were streaming down her face, her reaction is unreadable. “ because I know that you don’t know… that no one would tell you if.. if I died… so I always make sure to come back to you Lena.” 

“Well, now you don’t have a reason to come back anymore Kara.” Lena said with finality, the stubborn jut of her jaw present as she retreated back inside the confines of her apartment leaving a pleading Kara behind closing the door. 

“Please… Lena just… talk to me.” 

But she didn’t. She ignored Kara and made her way to her room. Where she let her tears fall once again, slumping into the floor as her knees gave out leaning into her door and drawing her knees close to her chest as she sobs quietly. 

___________________

Kara was broken… she thought Lena had forgiven her...was okay with her secret. She was happy, she finally told Lena her secret but it wasn’t real… everything Lena said isn’t real and Kara can’t blame her for lying for everything because she pushed Lena to do it. She’s the one to blame because she’s the one who lied to her for years. Kara took her trust for granted and now she lost it—she lost Lena because she was trying so hard to keep her that she did everything in her power not to hurt her with her secret, but in the end she still lost Lena. 

It’s been a week, a week since she last saw or heard from Lena. A week since she went to her apartment and confronted her. Kara looked at the watch safely tucked next to her heart,the watch she had always reserved for Lena. But now she would never have the chance to give it to her. 

Her phone rang and she couldn’t find it in herself to pick up whoever is calling her. But they were insistent they rang and rang until Kara picked up. 

“Kara… Lena.. I—she… please get to the DEO as fast as you can.” 

And so she did not even bothering to change into her suit. She flew fast breaking the sound barrier this time. Her heart racing and her tears spilling… no no… Lena can’t be— she can’t. 

She made it to the DEO in record time. Walking pass everyone and heading straight to the med bay keeping an ear to Lena’s erratic heartbeat. She doesn’t know what’s happening or what had happened but for Alex to sound scared like that.. it’s bad, she knows it’s bad. 

“Alex! What happened to her?!” Kara growled making a bee line to stand next to Lena’s bed. 

“I.. I went to visit her on her office and her assistant wouldn’t let me through but I forced my way inside her office then.. then I— I saw her lying on the floor I tried to wake her up but she wasn’t— she won’t wake up Kara!” 

“She’s trapped… she was— _ is_ in a world where…you are her enemy. I figured she was in a Virtual reality…I tried to connect to her but she shut me out… she is using this contact lenses that stimulates worlds upon myriad of worlds where she can control what doesn’t and what happens. Kelly—director Danvers’ girlfriend have talked to...who was that again? Andrea rojas? About the same technology. you might—“ 

She was gone in a flash, changing into her suit and heading right where she could find Andrea Rojas…  
Landing in her Office’s balcony, she walked briskly towards the woman sitting on the swivel chair, Kara spun her around to face her startling the woman in the process. 

“What did you do to her?!” Her voice booming into the large space of the office,the glass walls shaking with the intensity of her voice getting the attention of the employees working outside. 

The woman looked at her with wide eyes before falling into a smirk, she might be showing this fearless facade but Kara can hear her heart beating fast. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Supergirl.” 

Kara looked at her with fury in her eyes. Clenching her fist in the arm rest of the chair hearing it make a sickening crack. 

“Lena is trapped in virtual reality. It was you that gave her the lenses. Now tell me how do we get her out!” 

“That’s not...that’s not possible—“

“Well now I’m telling you that it is!” 

“Bring me to her.” 

Kara lead Andrea to the Medbay when they reached the DEO. They were met with Alex and brainy checking Lena’s vitals. 

“She had a seizure.” Alex said with worry in her voice. “I need to know how to get her out of there as soon as possible Supergirl or… or we’re going to lose her.” 

“This is Andrea she gave the lenses to Lena.” 

They set to work on Lena and Kara feels helpless just standing there and watching them do what they have to. She can see the day seep into Alex’s tired eyes and brainy had been working non-stop himself. Andrea had given them everything she knows about the lenses before she was escorted out of the premises. 

All three of them watched how Lena… how Lena kills Kara over and over again… via the little screen they used to hack into the interface of the system of the VR. Lena is stuck in a loop of Killing Kara… before falling down her knees and crying… saying she was sorry and she didn’t mean it… that she loves Kara. 

“Please… Lena… I love you too… if you don’t want me to comeback to you anymore...you… I want you to come back to me…” Kara begged kneeling beside Lena’s bed holding her hand. 

Lena’s body jostled, tossing and turning violently. “What’s happening?! Alex! What’s happening to her?!” Kare helped to pin her down making sure she doesn’t hurt Lena. 

“She’s having a seizure.” Alex all but shoved Kara to the side telling her sister to stay back so she could work on Lena. It was… hard seeing Lena like that but Kara had to watch it… she needs Lena to fight she can’t— she can’t lose Lena she would lose it if she lost Lena.. 

Her hearing focused on Lena’s faint heartbeat her sister’s bark of commands and the rustling of the nurses that is helping her in the background of it all. 

Until it’s gone… Lena’s heartbeat slowed to a stop and Kara felt her heart fall out of her chest...feeling like it was being clenched with hands made of Kryptonite. 

“DO SOMETHING!” 

_ “Clear…!” _

_“Come on Lena please” _

_“No… no you can’t do this to us… you can’t leave Kara.” _ Kara heard Alex say under her breath trying hard to revive Lena

but Kara is far too broken to see and hear. Her tears blurring her vision… Lena’s gone. Lena is gone and it’s because of her. 

Kara angrily barrelled out of the door. Destroying everything that is on her path… her fist connected to beams of the building turning the wall into dust and crumbling stones shaking the building with the force of each punch . Kara let out a blood curdling scream breaking every glass there is in sight, the DEO agents covering their ears in pain. 

She ended up in an empty room dropping to her knees, feeling the white—hot rage pooling in the back of her eyes… she let it all out blasting the deadliest blue rays into every direction her eyes set to— screaming making every veins in her neck aggressively in display. she’s hurt she has lost yet one of the most important people in her life for what? For this powers she never even asked for! 

Her fist plummets down to the floor punching harder each time it connects to the ground… she felt her powers slip out of her body and the sickening feeling of Kryptonite being nearby but she didn’t stop, she punched and punched until her knuckles bled, until she knows the physical pain would overpower the emotional pain she’s feeling— _ It didn’t _Until she was so worn out all she could do was cry. 

She felt strong arms envelope her to a hug stopping her from doing more damage as there is. 

“Kara please… enough.” Alex’s voice weak and sad. 

Kara, who calmed down after crying for an hour, still couldn’t believe that Lena was gone, but she knows that as soon as the public knows about this, it’ll become true, she will never be able to pretend that it wasn’t. Myriad of tabloids and newspaper headlining **“The Fall of The Last Luthor.” **is going to be everywhere for her to see...she's going to remember that she is truly gone. 

That made Kara burst into tears, sobbing harder in the arms of her sister, her shoulders shaking as she cried for Lena, for her friend— for the love of her life and for her broken heart.

_  
“ You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine come scream at me on twitter @Luthoedanvers! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps. Srsly If I wake up at yall screaming at me Imma laugh my ass off akxbsjsb


End file.
